


Touch

by could never leave you (itsmeash)



Series: SethKate drabbles [1]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeash/pseuds/could%20never%20leave%20you
Summary: If he wanted to touch her, all he had to do was ask. No excuses necessary.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> My SethKate piece is here. It's a prompted drabble but I had fun writing it. Hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Requested by Tumblr anon: 17. "Either ride piggy-back or I carry you bridal style."
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series. I just like to play around with the characters at times.

_"Either ride piggy-back or I carry you bridal style."_

"I can walk just fine on my own, thank you," Kate hisses, limping down the sidewalk.

"Can you stop being so stubborn just this once?" Seth asks, annoyance evident in his tone.

Kate glances over just to glare at him. "I'm fine."

"Your ankle is sprained, you're not fine."

Kate shrugs. "I'll live."

"Seriously, stop being stubborn and let me help you get back to the car."

Kate huffs and stops in her tracks, turning back to look at him. "Why are you so insistent on getting me off of my feet?" She shakes her head. "It's not like I haven't walked through worse injuries."

"None of those injuries were a sprained ankle."

"Wait a second, I get what's going on here." Kate smirks as it dawns on her. "You're always about letting me handle my own things... you're just saying this as an excuse to get to touch me, aren't you?"

It is Seth's turn to be on the defensive. "No. That's not... no, not at all."

Kate giggles. It isn't often that Seth is left unable to form coherent sentences. She knows she has it figured out correctly. But truth be told, all he had to do was ask to touch her. He didn't have to find weird situations to make excuses to touch her.

"Seth, you know if you want to touch me all you have to do is ask," Kate tells him, moving closer to him so that their arms are touching. "I would happily let you."


End file.
